Stealing a ship
It happens. You are completely wiped out. All of your stuff is who knows where and you are sitting in the Space Station or on a planet completely naked and wondering how and if you are ever going to make it home again. You check your funds with /balance and realize you couldn't afford another starfighter for 5700 even if you wanted. The thought of hours in the Tree Farm makes your stomach churn. It's time to recover from disaster the easier way, steal a ship! Hunting for a Wreck from Spawn Station This is the most common situation. You are reset back to Spawn broke and naked. First you need to gear up. *type /kit spacesuit **You will die out in space if you are not wearing the FULL set. You can not steal ships from the Spawn Station. Unless a friend is coming to pick you up or you are hiring a taxi, you need a helmet to enter space. *Get a new Controller (Clock) **No need to ask a Mod! Just type "/kit clock" or "/kit controller" (2 seperate kits with seperate cooldowns) and you will have a new controller in your inventory. This will cost you 50 credits. *(optional) Purchase a Stone Axe for 50 credits. **To steal a ship you are going to need to change signs. The faster you can do it, the faster you can get away in your new ship before pirates catch you. *(optional) Make 3 Signs **Go to the Tree Farm and get 2-3 pieces of wood. You can either make yourself a crafting bench out in space or use one of the ones down at the Spawn Shop. Either way, you want to craft three signs from 2 Wood. Change them both to planks, then change two to make sticks. A stick in the middle under the other 6 planks gets you your sign. *Leave the Spawn Station **When you leave, you won't fly till you are a block or two out. You may want a running leap off of a Hangar or Docking Tube. Once you hit Jump (Spacebar) you will be able to fly like in Creative. Your Jump key takes you up and crouching (Left Shift) takes you down. Do not forget to put your helmet on first. **You now need to fly out of the protected area of Spawn Station. If you can still see the station render, you are too close. *Look for a Spaceship (usually a "Noobfighter") **New players sign in all the time, buy a ship, leave the space station and are never heard or seen again. If you spot one of these ships intact, here is your opportunity, fly on over and get in! **Once you are inside the ship, break the sign that says "starfighter - ". You can now replace the sign, type "starfighter" on the first line and the second line will automatically add your name! You can now fly on home. **Note that you will be able to break ship signs only if you are at least 180 blocks from the center of the Spawn Station. *No Ships in Sight? Make One! **There will be lots of little bits of Wool from other ships left here and there in space. Grab them. **10 Wool is the minimum for something to qualify as a ship. It will feel more like an escape capsule, but it will fly. Put the wool together and put your "starfighter" sign on it. Now you can fly on home! Hunting on a planet This is an uncommon situation as you require a spaceship to enter a planet. It is recommended that you have the equipment stated above. *Get all the equipment stated in the section above. **Use /kit clock for your controller and use your resources around you to get the rest of the equipment. If you need to barter or trade but you should be able to find everything you need on the planet you are on. You may need to gather some building blocks to get to a hard to get to area. *Spread out from your landing position. **Use the dynmap to find an area that has a ship. Try steering away from worldguarded areas or areas shaded blue or red. These areas are protected by Factions (Red) and Towns (Blue). This means that you won't be able to get the ships in those areas. *Find your ship. **Once you find your ship you may be surprised that it is very high in the air or is tangled up in jungle trees. Spaceships in the air had their pilots glitch out of them or fall out of them. If you find one in that position take the resources you gathered earlier and build a noob pole to get to the ship. **NOTE: Remember to ask a staff member if they can help you with the pole in the end. Try to keep your environments clean for future players to enjoy. **If you find the ship tangled in the trees try to use the trees to get to the ship before resorting to a noob pole. If you are forced to use a noob pole remember the note above. Be careful not to fall while you clear the branches to the side and on top of the ship so that you can get out. *Lack of ships in the area? Make a ship like before! **Make a ship from resources you gather from your environment. It should be easier because of the abundance of resources around you. If you want to get off the planet you are in and do not care about your inventory then use /suicide. Additional Information *If you took a ship, don't forget to remove the bed. The owner may spawn in the ship. *Space ships must look like ships. "Magic Carpets", or just 10 blocks of wool in a flat platform does not qualify. Mods can and will enforce this. *You can use your extra signs to add a helm or autopilot sign if these are missing.